


Metamorphosis

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Xemnas had focused a little more on Roxas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

He had passed through the wreckage of the house with little thought for it, aside from contempt as the Sorcerers informed that its supposed guardian had fled. He has a greater purpose here than cleaning up the detritus of a battle won long ago. 

When he sees the pathetic barrier of a picture laid before him, he pauses to wonder. That Ansem the _Wise_ would use such symbols in an attempt to safeguard his latest project... perhaps Saix’s talents should be put to use finding the former king soon. Though such an execution might be used to provide the proper shift of balance in Xaldin, instead.

The thought is set aside as he pauses before the screens in the lab, eyes narrowing as he takes in the configuration. Not unlike the labs in the Garden had been, not at all. In spite of his anticipation, he pauses to test out a handful of passwords, the third of which gives him entry. 

Intriguing, that he had captured Roxas and yet not studied the child. It would seem his former mentor remained convinced the he knew all he needed to know. Yet he had left the greatest prize unguarded.... a fool, as always.

The tiles in the room beyond give an echo to his steps that has a certain dramatic appeal, and in the last few steps he hardly notices the other occupants of the flower-like chambers. Memories of that brief visit to Hollow Bastion ghost through his mind, and the anger in blue eyes is all he _truly_ recalls.

Coming to a halt before the largest of them, he smiles. Here is the power that drew him to this particular corner of the twilight world. No safeguard anyone of the Light could conceive of would have stopped him finding the Thirteenth when he was so close to being what he was destined to be. 

Then he reaches out, lifting his arms as he draws on the sigil to bring their final member _properly_ awake. As the petals fold back, his arms fall and he lifts his head so that newly golden eyes can meet his own. “Roxas,” he says quietly, beckoning, and his satisfaction deepens as the boy follows him into the dark corridor in quiet obedience.

Though those blinded by the delusions of the Light may in the future refer to this moment as a fall, he marks it as a moment of rising crucial to the completion of their goals.


End file.
